1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to containers and, more particularly, to a container that includes a bobble head.
A bobble head is a well known type of device that supports a simulated head atop a lower member (i.e., the rest of a body) to create a figurine, either human or otherwise. The typical bobble head includes a spring that is disposed intermediate the head and the lower member. The spring is attached at a lower end thereof to an upper part of the body and at an upper end thereof to the simulated head.
The spring suspends the simulated head above the body and allows the head to shake slightly up or down, tilt from side to side, forward and back, and even to rotate slightly about a center longitudinal axis (i.e., to turn from right to left). The head wobbles or “bobbles” in response to movements that are incurred by the head or by the body. The spring transfers energy (kinetic) between the body and the head so as to impart a range of motion to the head relative to the body that appears to bring a level of animation to the head. This increases both the realism and novelty of the figurine.
Figurines that include a bobble head are well known devices. They are sold for use both as toys and as novelty items. They are sometime even given away for free as a promotional item. For example, it is not uncommon to see a bobble head figurine that resembles that of a popular character commonly associated with a fast food restaurant atop a dashboard of an automobile. The bobbling of the head amuses the driver and the caricature itself reminds others of the particular restaurant, thereby serving an advertising function for the restaurant.
However, the utility of the bobble head figurine is limited. It is desirable to be able to provide a container that is adapted to hold a fluid for consumption or any other product that also includes a bobble head. This would help in marketing (advertising) as was mentioned above while making utilitarian use of the figurine.
The term bobble head is not limited to a representation of a head only but can include any structure of interest, for example, a football, baseball, basketball, soccer ball, tennis ball, ping pong ball, pumpkin, Christmas decoration or tree, cartoon caricature, animal, etc. The term bobble head is herein intended to include any type of an ornamental design that is supported by an upper half of a spring, the lower half being attached to a base portion, and which can tilt with respect to a center vertical axis in any direction along a 360 degree arc extending radially around the center vertical axis.
There are many types of containers that would benefit from a bobble head. Sometimes, these containers will contain something for human or animal consumption, other times they will not. For example, any beverage can be housed in such a container as can bubble bath, bath oils or crystals, or virtually any other product. The bobble head would add to the value of the product and even encourage reuse, thereby providing the unexpected benefit of conservation of resources through recycling and reuse.
As a bobble head is adapted to fit atop various containers, problems arise. How can a bobble head be integrated into a lid (that is adapted to fit the container) that allows for sealing of the container, opening of the container, and later re-sealing? Or how can a bobble head be easily attached to a top of a container, and then removed as needed?
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a bobble head container that is adapted to hold a product and which can help ameliorate the above-mentioned difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bobble head devices as well as drinking containers are, in general, known but not together. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,591 to Barradas, Jul. 7, 1959;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,999 to Ayon et al., Mar. 28, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,000 to Hsu, Mar. 28, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,084 to Forbes, May 8, 1990;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,013 to von Mohr, Nov. 10, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,646 to Fekete et al., Jan. 11, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,740 to Finkiewicz et al., Jun. 10, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,440 to Brant et al, May 7, 2002;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,734 to Su, Jan. 14, 2003;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,359 to Lui, Jan. 28, 2003; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. 282,339 to Wei, Jan. 28, 1986.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,056 to Roth, et al, that issued Dec. 17, 2002, appertains to a thermal energy storing device that was used on an apparatus manufactured or marketed by Cool Gear International, Inc. Duxbury, Mass. 09332, telephone 1 800 386-3374 and covered by U.S. Design Pat. No. 472,563 for a refreezable beverage cooler. This apparatus includes a container with a conduit extending through a head. The head is supported by a spring and can be urged up or down longitudinally but the conduit prevents it from bobbling (i.e., having a full range of side to side tilting) as is characteristic of a true bobble head. It is also not possible to acquire any fluid from the container without having to tilt the container upside down. This causes the head to move longitudinally and strike the mouth of the person using the device, clearly an undesirable condition.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.